


Hidden Prize

by MayfireFalls



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Development, Dry Humping, F/M, Gore, Grinding, Knotting, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Virus, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayfireFalls/pseuds/MayfireFalls
Summary: Reader wakes up in a fictional movie, caught in the middle of everything. She sides with the losing team, but wins something she doesn't expect.This is my first story to even post, I was sad their weren't more Blade 2 stories with Jared Nomak on here. So i made one! :D
Relationships: Blade | Eric Brooks/Original Female Character(s), Jared Nomak/Original Female Character(s), Jared Nomak/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Confusion

The first thing I heard was the sound of dripping water all around me. Which looking back on now, doesn't make much sense considering I don't make it a habit of falling asleep submerged in water. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Where was I? Right. The sound of water, a sound that at first is simple to ignore. Rolling over I try to drown out the noise and succumb to blissful empty sleep. But my hand is wet, why is my hand soaking wet? I blink, once, twice. Huh, that's strange. I can count every individual dust particle in the air... I've never been able to see that with even my glasses on. Who am I Spiderman discovering his powers for the first time? I snort embarrassing loud, and i hear the sound echo off of every surface it hits. I smell dirt, sewage, decomposing rats? I sit up so fast i hear my back pop. I've had my pet snakes refuse to eat enough times to know what a rotting animal smells like. I'm in a tunnel? There's stagnant water surrounding me that just looks like I need to do to the doctors as soon as possible. 'What happened to me?' I have so many half forming questions circling in my brain that I have to stop and take a deep breath. I feel my hands shaking so I ball them into fists and stand up. No point in asking questions I most likely won't get answers to right now. 'Why does this place look like something out of a movie?' A confused curiosity settles over me so fast that I have to stop myself-curiosity killed the cat. I do not need to stick around a place that's most likely underground. "I need to get the hell out of here." I speak out loud and my voice sounds foreign. My voice sounds like bells it's so clear and vibrant, it's never sound this beautiful. As if it won't change the next time I speak, I sing a falsetto. Perfect. It sounds so pleasant that I just listen to it reverberate off the walls of the tunnel and back to me. I reach my hand up to my throat in silent awe. I have been tone deaf my entire life, this doesn't make any sense. I feel a scar that starts at the middle of my throat, and I feel my eyebrows knot together. I trail my finger along the scar, it goes up vertically all the way to my mouth and stops at my bottom lip. It almost feels surgically done with how precise and clean the scar is. My eyes shoot to one of the many exits around me, I hear fast foot steps. But they don't sound normal, it's almost like the person is scurrying across the floor. I wait. My eyes never leaving the entance from where the sound is coming from, I feel like an invisible web is attached to me and whoever is coming toward me has the other end. It's almost frightening how calm I am as i feel it. A man, comes into view.. or at least I think it's a man. It's balled headed and hunched over almost walking on all-fours. It's eyes are reflective as it stares at me. It has a feral and animalistic quality to its walk as it comes towards me. 'Stop' I think before I even open my mouth. And it halts where it stands, still in mid stride. I blink a few times, confused. 'Sit.' My eyes widen as this creature literally sits in the pools of water I woke up in. I swallow the spit that's gathered in my mouth and walk towards it. It's deathly pale, with sunken eyes, and it's almost as if all of its veins are visible. Blade. I suck in a shaky breath as realization crashes over me. This has to be a joke? Please tell me I'm on punked and all of my family are about to pop out and laugh at me. I close my eyes and take a minute to breathe because for some unknown reason I know it's not a joke; I'm in the middle of fictional movie that I've watched a million times. NO. I can feel the frustration and anger boiling inside of me as I walk over to the creature and crouch down infront of it. I wrap my hand around its throat and yank it the rest of the way towards me. "Open your mouth." I say through clenched teeth, trying my hardest to drown; the helplessness that I feel clawing its way out; to the back of my mind. I hold my breath and I watch as its scar ripples and opens on command. I move my hand from its throat to watch in morbid fascination as it literally bares its insides to me. I've watched Blade enough times to know what that mouth is capable of. As if anything will change the situation I'm in, i reach out and touch one of its teeth. I hiss as I pull my hand away, blood oozing out of my fingertip. I can feel the pain, this isn't a dream. I let myself zone out as I stare at the creature, I can see the different colors of veins that run all along its face and skull. It's beautiful. I sigh looking away, "Close your mouth." I know I'm deflecting and grasping onto anything that will distract me from acknowledging the truth. But defense mechanisms have gotten me this far, they can't possibly make my situation anymore unreal than it already is. I look back to see it staring at something, i look down. My finger. Well, if this is my new reality I might as well have some fun. 'Lick.' I think as I bring my finger towards its mouth, there's a rumble in its chest as its tongue lulls out and swipes it over my wound. The veins in its head and face seem to disappear in the blink of an eye. I have to physically stop my mouth from dropping open. He, it's a he. And he looks like a regular bald man you would see on the street now, besides the primal posture and reflective eyes. He doesn't look feral anymore, dare I might say he looks satisfied, complacent even. A drastic change from the creature I saw moments ago. If a few drops of my blood have made this puppet so content, what does that make me? I touch the scar on face, I've see this movie a millions times, I know that these things are never satisfied with the pints of blood they consume. I know they need to feed every two hours like clock work. Why am I here? What purpose do I have to be is this fictional world? To feed these things like a mother, offer them my blood like I'm giving them milk from my tit? "You can't be serious." I spit out, like a bad taste in my mouth. And as quickly as I am disgusted, panic sets in as I hear more scurrying footsteps coming towards me. FUCK. Act natural? No. Hyperventilate until you pass put? Seems likely, with the way I can't control my breathing. My intake of air cuts off as I feel Smeagol brush up against me and curl into my side. My eyes shot down and my hand rushes up holding the top of his head, to push him away or pull him closer, I'm not sure. I close my eyes and wait for however many are coming towards us. Five scurrying foot patterns and one steady set stop outside of the exit. I'm amazed that all it took was a little focus to hear how many there are. I release the breath I was holding and slowly open my eyes. What I see has me taking an involuntary step backwards, god he's perfect. Surrounded by his offspring. The aura of deathly power radiation off of him is almost intoxicating. When i move my puppet moves with me, my eyes are too forced on the man infront of me to notice. But he does. My puppet sensing my turmoil or tension, and starts to give off a warning growl. My eyebrows furrowed together and my eyes shot down to him. "Stop." I say, sounding far calmer then i feel on the inside. He stops, but curls further into my side like a parasitic shield. Satisfied that I have him under control my eyes slowly drift back up to a shocked gaze. But it's quickly masked with an unreadable expression. He staring at me for what seems like a lifetime, but in reality, it's only a couple of minutes. Fed up with the silence, I break it. "Uhm...." My eyes immediately drift away from his, giving up dominance to him, "Hi." I finish, dumbly. My eyes flickering back up to meet his for a moment before dropping to look at his chest instead. "How?" A raspy voice fills my ears. I inhale sharply, ignoring the hairs that stand up on my arms. My eyes immediately find his before i can stop myself. Staring into his glowing white eyes feels like looking at the white light at the end of a tunnel, in retrospect I would find it funny for thinking of it that way because he was pale white and standing at the end of a tunnel. But instead, I'm glued in place opening and closing my mouth like a fish, trying to think of anything to say. And i want to slap myself for blurting out the first thing that comes to me. "That's a good question." The sarcastic remark hangs in the like the putrid waste that clings to the walls of the tunnel. It's thick, unforgiving and leaves me wanting to scrub myself clean until my skin is raw. Before this man sprints forward to rip my head off, word vomit spills out of my mouth faster then i can stop it. "My name's Jasmine, I woke up not to long ago right there," i point to the floor. "And then this guy came, long story short, i cut my finger on his tooth when I told him to open his mouth, I let him lick the blood off because fuck it, why not. And now he looks normal again but thinks he's my metaphor and literal shield." I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from talking any further. Watching the movies and seeing how this man acts are two completely different things. 'Stay.' I think to my puppet. "I'm just gonna leave now, you can have him back." I put my hands up in surrender and start to back away from the situation. I step into what seems like a hole over me to the surface, because I'm cast in rays of sunlight. I feel my face scrunch up in confusion as a look of wide eyed shock flashes across my could be executioners face. I pause in my retreat, letting curiosity get the best of me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" But before he can even think to respond, realization hits me like a bar of soap in a sock. But instead of voicing the fact that I understand what's happening, i try to put on a poker face. Judging by the way his not existent eyebrows raised, i failed. Pretty sure I only ended up looking suspicious. "Look," i started slowly, ringing my hands together infront of myself to calm my nerves. "I, I, I...." i couldn't stop myself from taking another step back as I started to get lightheaded and black spots consumed my vision. I felt myself falling to the ground.


	2. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader being awkward, Jared most likely not know what to do about it.

The first thing I heard was the sound of dripping water all around me. Huh, this is becoming a routine? But it was more than that, i could hear music, the rustle of fabric and voices. And why is the ground moving? "Uugghh, stop. I promise I won't drink again. Just stop moving." I should be embarrassed by how whiny my voice sounds, but i cant bring myself to care. The moving stopped though, so that was a relief. A content sigh spilled out of me as I wiggle around to get more comfortable on the warm bed, burrowing my face further into the pillow on the right side of my face. I bring my hand up by my face to run my fingers through the multiple layers.. It feels like wool, cotton and perhaps some type of fur. Soft, is the only thing that pops to mind. I could hear a cat purring pretty loudly by me. The sound always brings contentment to me; almost like a soft song to lulls you to sleep; that is.. Until i realize the sound is coming from me. I pause my weird noise, but immediately burst into a fit of breathy giggles. What a bizzare thing.. "What am I, a cat?" I'm gasping in between laughs, I feel ridiculous for laughing at something that's not a normal human sound. But all i can imagine is those weird people that dress up in animal costumes and act like them. Furries? I think that's the name for them, don't they get some type of sexual satisfaction from it as well? "Okay, okay.." inhaling deep breaths to calm myself from my escalating thoughts. I open my eyes to find I'm not in a bed, but suspended in the air with a hand wrapped around the outside of my left knee. I blink a few times before it registers that someone is carrying me, and I'm slowly rubbing my fingers up and down their chest. It's a man, with a distinctly hard chest. Wow, he either has never worked out a day in his life or he works out so much his muscle has turned to stone. I look up catiously to stare into the eyes of my mystery chauffeur. "God...your eyes are beautiful.." I'm mortified at how breathy my voice sounds, but I did just wake up so the man is lucky I'm not grumpy and yelling at him for moving me around. He was staring so intently at me as if he was looking for some answer I couldn't begin to understand. As we stared at eachother, I realized that, No I was: 1 indeed not drunk and the room wasn't spinning, it was his walking that i felt; 2 being carried for some reason, and waking up because I fainted from the shock of my emotions;? And 3 still alive, which didn't really make any sense because in the Blade movie he was considered an antagonist that was hellbend on vengence. SO, as always I let my mouth run like a waterfall. "Thank you," I rush to say. "For stopping, it felt like the room was spinning." A few beats went by, I listened to his calm heartbeats as we continued our staring contest. Naturally, I looked away first.. It was like he was stripping me bare with his eyes, opening me up like I was a book to be read. I started to fiddle with his scarf, occupying my hands again. It was a deep red cotton knitted scarf, it looked homemade or made with care at least. It was obvious it was something he cared for, because it was slightly discolored in some places from constant use. He started to slowly tilt my legs to the ground, nonverbally telling me he was letting me down. I tilted my chin up to look at him as my feet connected with the ground and his arm slid out from my backside to rest at his side. I was still playing with his scarf, but i couldn't bring myself to stop. I didn't want to move away from him and break whatever was happening. His eyes were screaming at me, telling me something I couldn't identify. I felt my eyelids flutter as I tipped my head slightly to the left, trying to figure out what was happening inside his head. 'Being able to read minds would be a fantastic gift right about now.' I thought. Amusement flickered across his face and his lips twitched upwards as a huff of a laugh came out of his mouth. "I suppose it would." He said with humor laced in his words. I inhaled, "I...just said that out loud, didn't I?" He blinked lazily and nodded. I felt heat rush to my cheeks faster than i could look away. I dropped his scarf and took a step back, completely embarrassed by my lack of self-awareness. "Where were you taking me?" I looked around. Yes, still in the dripping tunnels. I could really use a shower right now, I'm almost positive that the smells of these tunnels have soaked into my clothes permanently. "To where I'm staying." He says, as he brings his hand to his mouth to cover the fit of coughs that come out. It sounds like he has mucus in the back of his throat, just an average person with a cold. But i knew better, he was slowly dying because he hasn't fed recently. Begrudgingly being the concerned person I was, I step forward into his personal space place a hand on his shoulder and chest. "Are you okay?" I ask, knowing that my selfish concern for him was only because I can't stomach seeing someone in pain. It always brings on a wave of anxiety and self-centered thoughts that form into the question of, 'what if that was me?' Well aware that my moral compass is flawed which could lead people to think I'm weak and easily manipulated. His raspy coughs come to an end as my hand on his shoulder moves to the side of his face. He looks at me again, confused. I let myself look over his face now, looking at the sharp high cheek bones that look like they could cut something. The sunken in area between his cheek bone and jaw that showcases perfect muscle that flexes as he works his jaw while swallowing. To his lips that are look almost bruised, the color not matching the rest of his pale features. I let my thumb slide toward his lips, while the rest of my fingers cradle his face. The skin over his scar is somewhat puffy and paler then the rest of his face. I slowly run my finger down the length of the scar and back up, feeling as it moves under my finger tip. Instead of thinking, i bring the nail of my pointer finger to my thumb and cut the sole of my thumb open. I guide my finger back to to his lips and slide my finger through his parted lips into his mouth. I felt his tongue open and suck the blood from me. A satisfied smile graces my lips as I watch the discoloration of his lips fade away. "There, I think that helped...Your lips are pink again." I can't hide the wonder from my voice, but I don't think I want to. This man was always an underrated character that deserved something better, in my opinion. He was experimented on, used at a test monkey by his own father. Now his father wants to kill him, for wanting righteous revenge on what was done to him. Fuck his father. I'm getting off topic, and my finger is still in his mouth. I know when I initially woke up in this fantasy place, I said fuck it, have fun. But violating this sexy mans mouth is not what i had in mind. "I'm sorry." I pull my finger out of his mouth with a loud pop. The suction making me swallow loudly; trying to ignore the tingling that traveled from my finger to in between my legs was difficult.. I stepped away and turned my back toward him to collect myself. I opened my eyes not even realizing i had closed them. I started to walk away with my head down, wanting to put some distance between us. I'm fully capable of understanding that being around him is dangerous, but I'm too emotionally charged to stop myself from giving into my more basic desires. My inability to tell someone, especially myself No definitely doesn't help either. I take the first turn that was a few feet away from where we were before an arm shoots out infront of me to the wall, blocking me from moving forward. A dark part of my brain whispers that he doesn't want you to leave without getting something out of you, and for once I listen to it. Because this isn't just some asshole off the street, this is Jared Nomak and he has a tendency to take what he wants. He did say he was taking you to where he was staying, that may have something to do with him now slowly backing you into the wall. 'Holy shit, did he just get more sexy.' His other arm comes up to run his fingers through my hair and settling his hand at the back of my neck. He tightens his hold on my hair, causing me to gasp and push my legs together. Something i know he saw but isn't commenting on as he pulls my hair to bring my face level with his. "Where are you going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was pretty lazy when proof reading this, sooo there might be mistakes. Whoops.


	3. Did That Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fun, little bit of running.

The first thing I notice is the color of his eyes, they aren't white but instead are blue now. I thought the white was a beautiful color, but blue.. it's like looking into a clear mountain creek. Being on a white sandy beach with water so perfect you can see the fish that swim at the bottom. And are they endless, so many different colors of blue it's like an artist put their soul into making them. I bit my lip to keep from speaking, unsure of what he's planning or feeling. With how fast my heart is beating, I'm sure my body is going to rip apart from all these mixed emotions. Accelerated heart rate from fear of saying the wrong thing, throbbing heat between my legs from having my hair pulled in just the right way. I bite my lip so hard that i taste iron in my mouth. I release it with a noise of discomfort, and feel the blood trickle past my lips and down my chin. Instead of licking it away, I watch his eyes trail from mine to my lips. When did I start to leaning towards him? I'm not sure. But the feeling of his breath on my face sends a shiver down my back to violent that my lips brush his. The hand holding my hair firmly moves to cup the back of my neck and urges me forward. I moan into his mouth with no regard to the negative outcome this kiss could create. I let my lips melt into his as I slide my tongue forward to brush his. Our tongues perfectly meeting in the middle as if our desires have clashed together and the physical evidence of that is shown through our every move. I wrap my hands around his hips to bring him flush against me, but moving his left leg between my legs. Seeking out friction to soothe the ache that is slowly consuming my mind. Skin. I want to feel him, so i push up the layers that are in my way to run my fingers over his stomach. The growl that comes out of him snaps me out what's happening. I pull away, pushing his hand off my neck and ducking under the arm that's still extended to the wall. And i run. Which is probably the most idiotic thing i could possibly do, but hell I'm making out with a vampire hybrid so honestly it's mostly likely not that bad. "JASMINE!" Is roared from behind me, it sounded so loud and heart wrenchingly desperate that I tripped over my own feet, falling through a covered hole on the side of one of the tunnels. Light blinds me as i fall to a wooden floor, and i cough from the dust that flies into the air around me. I hear his labored breaths behind me and I tense. "I'm," strangled coughing cuts of my words for a minute. I inhale sharply trying to get my breathing regulated, i let my forehead thud to the ground. "I'm sorry," i feel stupid before the words even left my mouth because what i felt was almost supernatural, it was down right soul changing what happened between us. My heart rate was starting to return to normal as my breathing slowed. "I know, okay. I know what I felt... And," my voice sounding broken as I bang my forehead on the ground, "FUCK." I yell into the floor. "You haven't even told me your name!" I throw the accusation in the air like the excuse will somehow change something. Big red letters of I Reject You should be tattooed on my body instead. I tried to push out the thoughts of how easy it was to fall into the passion he made me feel before I realized what it was....... We were both alone. De sanitized from social interaction and latching onto the first positive feeling that came our way. We understood eachothers loneliness without even needing to voice it. A connection that could end in disaster. Even before waking up in this fictional roller coaster of a movie, I was very antisocial. I had moved around alot and tended to keep to myself. I didn't go out, not because I didn't want to but because i just didn't have the motivation to set any goals. I had no personal visions for myself or ambitions that I was striving for, so I stayed at home. Which led to my symptoms of cabin fever. I didn't think that cabin fever was real until i experienced it myself. i couldn't concentrate, the little motivation that I did have took a nose dive straight into the ground. It slowly started to change my personality into someone that I couldn't recognize, a lethargic human being. A drastic contrast to the energetic and adventurous person that I used to be. 'Maybe that's why I'm here, to find myself again...it's a long shot, but dammit I'm tired of being depressed.' I think, and for the first time in years I feel hopeful for what I plan to do next. I stand up, square my shoulders and turn to face the man that made me understand that I was a shell of my former self. He was in the shadow of the tunnel, barely out of reach from the sunlight. If he saw the difference in me, he didn't show it. He face was a blank slate, but his eyes were observing everything I did. "I need time to think," i say, looking away from him to the windows that led out into the city around us. I tried to fight the small smile that blossomed on my face as i continued. "And, having your tongue in my mouth..." i huffed, my smile growing. I look back towards him feeling a little lightheaded from the serotonin rushing through my body. "Is a tid bit distracting." His eyes were shifting to look at every inch of my face, as if the smile on my lips was something he wanted to commute to memory. I cocked my hip to the side, putting my hand on my hip and just couldn't stop the tease that filtered out of my mouth next. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." And with that I turn toward the window to my left and walk towards it. "Jared, my name is Jared Nomak." His voice rushed behind me, taking on that desperate tone from when I was running from him. My hands paused opening the window, i turned looking at him. He was a bit closer, his foot a bare centimeter away from the sun rays. My eyes trailed up his body, taking in the view while I still could. Inhale. Exhale. Our eyes meet and I see the guarded look in his, a look I'm almost positive he's had for years. "I know, son of Eli Damaskinos." I pause, letting that statement hang in the air for what it was: an understanding. Possibly a threat if we hadn't just had that moment of passion earlier. I see him, i know what he's been through. He may not know the extent of my knowledge but the fact that I know just that small grain of information brings forth alot of questions. How do I know? What will i do with that information? What does it mean for him that I know his location? Does he have to eliminate me? Will i join him? I can see the emotions filtering through his eyes as these questions pop into his mind. And I feel pity in my heart when his face settles on suspicion. He's decided that I'm a potential threat that needs to be dealt with. "I know, if it means anything. I've never been good at picking sides but I'm glad I woke up on yours. You didn't deserve what happened to you Jared, no one deserves that. Not even your worst enemy." I say this with a heavy heart, "revenge is a virus all it's own, it's consuming and turns even the best of men into dangerous monsters. I won't help you kill yourself...." i look to the ground, "But.." I raise my chin and try not to show the pain in my expression, looking him in the eyes to try to convey where I stand in his fight. "I'll be there to pick you up when you fall." My statement solidifying that i understand he has a heavy weight on his shoulders, and I'll be there to hold that weight. I turn towards the window and jump out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really proof read these, but i don't feel like it. :)


	4. Seeing the sites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New clothes, new shoes, new friends.

I inhale and close my eyes tilting my head up to the sky, bathing in the warm hue of the sun. It's quite sad to know that vampires can't enjoy the calm warmth that surrounds you when outside during the day. Will never get to see the beautiful colors the sky turns as the sun rises and sets. I walk away from the tunnels behind me into a place unknown my eyes. Walking along the stone street, If i recall correctly, I'm in Prague, capital of the Czech Republic. It's the heart of Europe, with a beautiful architectural heritage. The buildings i see are amazing, the structures are huge, dramatic and gothic. Every corner i turn and building i look at screams baroque. I grew up in Büdingen, Germany for a few years as a child, definitely different from where i am now but it still feels me with a sense of nostalgia. I stop on a bridge leaning down to look at the water, i look around me. I see a street vendor handing out flyers of some kind, I don't understand the language he's speaking but it seems like it's a touristy stand. I walk over and look at the different items he has, postcards, flyers, nick nacks, shirt, etc. The vendor speaks to me in an inviting and friendly tone. I blink, not understanding a word he's said to me. I smile. "I'm sorry, i don't understand what you're saying." I try to look apologetic, but i think i just end up looking worried. It's going to be a long adaptation period if i have to learn a new language just to blend in. "Ahh, American...you visit city of Hundred Spires, good choice. Take." His broken english puts a genuine smile on my face as he hands a translated pamphlet show casing what the city has to offer. "How do you say thank you in your language?" I ask curiously. "Děkuji." He says. "Well, děkuji." He nods his head and helps the next person that walks up. I look over what he gave me as i walk away. Apparently i can cover the entire city in a 30 minute walk, that's surprising. What a small place. I follow the smell of food and enter a little restaurant, its cute. I find a bathroom in the back and check myself in the mirror. My hair has gotten a bright strawberry blonde color, along with my eyes. My eyes were grey but now they're more of a silver color. My skin is the same, minus any of the blemishes i once had, but my freckles are still there. I look completely different but the same, it's like all of my features were amplified. The scar that runs down the middle of my chin is different from Jareds'. It looks like a white tattoo down my face, mine isn't puffy and seems like it belongs on my face. I reach over to lock the bathroom door before i move the muscles of my jaw to open the scar. I'm horrified by how gruesome and bizarre it is. I move my tongue around and split open the middle showcasing the six tentacle like stingers. I move them around on command completely baffled by how easy it is to do so. 'Will i need blood to survive?" This is not a thought i want to think of right now, but I'll have to come across that bridge eventually. Might as well do it sooner rather then later. I closed my mouth, and stand there staring at myself.. My clothes are filthy, and I'm pretty sure I'll permanently smell like a sewage pipe. I exit the bathroom and make my way outside. I see a couple across the street leave there house and locking the door behind them. I watch them turn the corner before i make my way over to their house and pull a bobby pin out of my hair. It's easy the unlock the door, I learned alot from my brother, I close it behind me afterwards so I'll hear if they come back. I look from room to room before i find a small bathroom, i strip my clothes and get to work on cleaning the dirt and grim from myself. The shower is calming, but i have a time limit so i can't enjoy it for too long. I get out to search for something to wear. The woman looked to be around my size so it shouldn't be hard to find something to wear. I settle with some black almost leather like pants, a silk black top with a choker that wraps around my neck and the back is missing. The knee high black buckle boots catch my attention at the back of the closet so i grab those along with a forrest green lace trimmed trench coat and head to the kitchen. Now to see if i can eat like a human still. 'A block of cheese, yeah, that will work.' I take a bite, it's good and doesn't make me want to puke it up. I eat the rest of the block, shove a few things into a grocery bag for later and leave out the back door. I throw my old clothes in the trash bin outside and walk away from the house. Turning down a few blocks i enjoy the view and start humming the Harry Potter intro song. Looking around I see a beautiful 1968 Dodge Charger, i whistle as i stop to admire it. Most are made with vinyl tops, but this one isn't and damn if it doesn't make me miss my baby. The lights are modified LEDs and its a perfect char coal color. I want to touch it but it looks freshly waxed, whoever it belongs to must take good care of it. "Can i help you?" A deep voice booms behind me. I jump a little, chastising myself for not paying more attention to my surroundings. What's the point of having this sharpened hearing if I'm not using it to my advantage. "Just admiring your beautiful baby, i see you didn't get one with a vinyl top. Smart choice." I turn around with a smile and have to force myself to keep it on my face. Eric Brooks is standing infront of me in all of his dark, leather knight glory. He even has his sunglasses on. 'Okay, don't fan girl infront of this man, Jasmine. Keep it together.' "I have a 1965 Ford GT40, custom paint job." I say with a forced chuckle, "Makes me wish i brought her with me." His lips upturn slightly as he looks at his car then back at me. "Impressive." Is all he says. I'm not sure if he's sizing me up or not with the glasses in the way, but the tingling on my skin is hard to ignore. Before the silence becomes awkward, "Thank you. Have a good day." I say letting my eyes and smile fall to an expression of relaxed ease as I wave and walk away. The second my back is to him my eyes are widening and I'm trying not to freak out. What if he smells me? What if i don't look human enough? I should have grabbed some sunglasses like him to cover my eyes. What if he follows me? Has he went to the Damaskinos fortress yet? I step out into the sunlight that was blocked by the buildings i was passing and stop looking around. I hear his car start with loud purr and I turn to watch it, a blush comes over my face when I realize that he's already looking my way. I clear my throat, looking down embarrassed but not before i see the smug smirk on his lips as he drives off. 'That cocky asshole, it's like he wanted me to look.' Whatever, I'll enjoy the sites before the sun goes down. ~Time Skip After sunset~ The new friends that I've made are an interesting bunch. Thankfully they all speak English. Basia is strong woman, that is easily over 6 feet. She has a purple mohawk with tattoos on the sides of head and a protective sassy attitude that I immediately fell in love with. Izak and Josef are twins that look that they should on the cover of magazines. Izaks' hair is long, wavy and goes to the middle of his back. While Josef has an almost greaser hair style. They're both funny, quick witted jesters that make me laugh so hard I have to wipe tears off of my face. Olina is a petite girl, like myself, with a green pixie haircut and some type of tribal tattoo on her face. She's soft spoken but when she does talk, it's important and everyone listens to her. Basia throws her arm around me, "So we're going to this club that's near by. You should come with us." I look around at the rest of the group to confirm and they're all smile nodding their heads. I guess i could use a couple of drinks. I had some wine earlier and realized that alcohol still effects me. "The music they play is really amazing, it'll make you want to never stop dancing." Olina chimes in with a shy smile. "Hmmm.." I put my hand on my chin, acting like I'm thinking about it but can't stop the smile spreading on my face and start laughing. "Sure, why not. Let me check my schedule real quick." Izak and josef snicker like hyenas. Josef opens his mouth to make some joke but Basia beats him to it. "Oh, is the Princess late for her royal ball." I blush at the nickname, and smack her stomach. Her sarcastic flirting is refreshing and makes me smile. "No, that's tomorrow." I say, smiling brighter when everyone groans and shakes there head in disapproval. The club we get to looks weird almost like a normal house or something, but most of the buildings look the same here so we go inside. The club looks amazing, there are different levels and everyone is dancing to some type of techno music. I look to the left and see some dude getting a tattoo on his chest, which can't possibly be sanitary to do in a club. I lose my new friends in the crowd and make my way to what looks like the bar, i sit down on a stool and look around at everyone. The guys to my right are doing something that makes me have to look twice, the guy sitting down is bobbing his head to the music and the guy standing up in cutting into his back. The muscle and bone are visible but no blood was coming out. It was the wildest thing I've even seen, my eyes flicker the the guy sitting down and he smiles at me. I raise my eyebrows and give him an impressed smile before looking away, oh, those two just put razor blades in their mouths. Fuck I really need a drink, this is crazy. I look to the bar and raise my hand to get the bartenders attention. "You got any scotch?" I shout over the music. The bartender smirks and starts pouring different things into a glass finally sliding it over to me. I eye it, not sure if i want to drink it anymore. The bald guy with his backside out for the world see is looking at me curiously. To not be weird, I just down the entire thing in three large gulps. I mask the grimace i want to make with an indifferent look. The bartender did give me scotch, but mixed it with at least 90% blood. It tasted like i just put a roll of pennys in my mouth. He refills it and I keep the drink in my hand and walk off, staying on the outskirts of the club to people watch. If i ignored some of the people, it looks and feels like I'm in a normal club. But i know that's not the case. I sigh, spotting my new friend group dancing, letting the reality set in that they're not human. Either they brought me here because they knew I wasn't human, or they think this is a lifestyle i would want to change to. Both of those options bring a sour expression to my face, so i turn away from the club and down a hallway. There are less and less people the further I walk, until the music at the club becomes a background noise. The glass at my side slips through my fingers and shatters on the ground. I peel of my coat as I turn a corner, going into the first room i see and throw it on dingy couch to the right. Reflecting on what's happened, i know I'm in the club that's above where Jared is. Blade isn't too far behind finding it as well, unless he's already being led here. In which case, i should leave or not be caught in the crossfire. I do not want to give Blade any reason to add me to his hit list. I sit on the couch, slouch forward with my head in my hands. This isn't how I pictured my new start, but it's not sitting at home alone, so oh well. I have had a good day, not once have I had any negative thoughts. I expected to be emotionally drained from all of the socializing I've done but thankfully that's not the case. Surprisingly alot of people here speak some English, so staying seems more reasonable then going out of Prague. Maybe stick with getting a simple job, i did see some type of bookstore clerk opening, or I could go to that flower store that was hiring. I smile laying back, it's the most ridiculous job choices ever, considering I was a delivery/bus driver back home. But beggars can't be choosers. I love to read so it would be a nice job to look in to. My mind starts to blank as I slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta read through this, not sure where I'm going with it lol


	5. That Was Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping someone. Realizing blood isn't for Reader.

The first thing I notice is the smell, earthy and something familiar that i can't quite pinpoint just yet through the fog of my sleepy mind. I try to move my hands that are above my head but they won't budge. Something warm and cotton like is holding them together and down to.... A couch. Yes, I was on a couch when i fell asleep. I open my eyes to find white ones staring down at me. I blink once, twice, before it registers that Jared is holding my arms above my head and pretty much covering my laying form on the couch. The blush on my cheeks is a hot as the laser stare he's giving me. I turn my head to the side and clear my throat. I'm not sure what to do in the situation so I look back to Jared watching his eyes flicker away from my neck to my face. "You look awful." I say. Not peticularly caring if it sounds rude, but knowing the comment will end badly for me. I feel my brows furrow as I look to the side again. And continue to try to salvage or distract him in this situation. "I'm sorry, that was rude. But it's true, are you in pain Jared?" I look at him out of the corner of eye to find his eyes zeroed in on my neck. I sigh, maybe my blood really helped him before. He had looked so normal, so human and now he looks like a walking corpse. The veins in his face and on his skull are visible, patterns of greens, blues and blacks spread out like tree branches everywhere. His eyes are the beautiful white I first saw. But now are surrounded by dark circles like a raccon or like he hasn't slept in years. "I am." I hear him rasp, voice shaking with a hunger that sounds almost sexual. I go to move one of my arms and he lets it slide through his fingers. I bring it to my neck and slide my fingernail across myself, opening my skin and feeling blood stream down to my collarbone. The arm he's set free I bring forward touching his chest sliding my fingers up to his face and then the back of his head. I arch my back to give him better access to my neck, showing my submission to him. The shuttering breath he takes is enough to know that my willingness brings him some form of satisfaction. I pull his hood down and urge his head forward, i know what happens next so I hope it doesnt hurt. I feel him latch on to my neck, my body reacted on its own before I could register what was happening. I moaned, deeply. My body arched further into his pushing our chests together. One of my legs hooked around his waist to bring him closer and the hand i had on the back of his head even urged him closer. It was an other worldly experience, it felt like he was injecting me with liquid sex. His reaction was something i didn't expect, he was almost whimpering in relief. His shoulders relaxed and curved forward into what looked like a protective hunch. Like I was something precious that could be taken away at any moment. His other arm not holding mine down wrapped around my back crush me into him. It felt perfect, right. I heard something being said over and over, my mind felt like it was underwater so it took me a moment to realize it was me speaking. My voice sounded needy, whiny and down right erotic to my ears. "Please, please, Jared, oh, ahhhhh....don't stop, please, mmmm." My other senses came back one at a time, I felt like I was overheating but it wasn't bad because Jareds' body was a wall of cold stone against me. Perfectly subduing the fire in my veins. I pushed my lower half to grind upwards into his, purring when I found the hardness I was seeking. I could feel myself on the verge of cumming and I didn't stop myself chasing after it. I could feel the muscles in my pussy clench around nothing as euphoria washed over me. My moans echoing around the room, my hips jerking with no rhythm as I ground myself into him drawing out my pleasure. I slowed to a stop, going limp in Jareds' arms feeling my legs shake as i catch my breath. The sound of my heartbeat loud in my ears. Jared pulls away from my neck with a growl, I'm not sure what it meant but I had to stop the mewling in my throat from bubbling out. I could feel my neck healing from the bite rather quickly. I let out a shaky breath as i shivered, letting my arm fall away from Jareds' head back onto the couch. My stomach starts to hurt, i feel it turning and bile start to bubble up my throat. I gag, and shove Jared off of me to lean over the side of the couch puking up liquid. Its the blood scotch, it's the only thing I can smell aside from the stomach acid. I dry heave two or three times before i let my head hang, "Uuuugh, fuck that bartender." My voice sounds coarse and scratchy but I ignore it and wipe my mouth off. Instead of getting up like I probably should, i move to lay back down and stare at the ceiling. Tilting my head I look over at Jared, I whistle at him. He looks so much better, I reach over to my coat and grab the compact mirror to hand it to him. He stares at my hand for a minute before taking it and opening it. I drop my head back down on the couch to give him that private moment. So, two things are for certain. 1 my blood definitely reverses the negative genetic mutations done to him. And 2 instead of his stingers working as a paralysis agent to me as he feeds, it fills me with dopamine. Which confirms that my body isn't human anymore and certain chemicals put into my body will be broken down and used differently. I'm not sure if that's accurate or even close to scientifically correct but it's the best explanation I can come up with. I always had a hard time focusing in biology and chemistry classes, which sucks because that information would be useful right now. This also shows how shitty I am at understanding what I want in life, I was studying to be a RN and i don't even like classes that deal with the human body. "Hey, Jasmine. You back here?" I hear Olina call from not far away. Her soft footsteps sounding like a clock counting down. I sit up and barrel over top of Jared, straddling him and keeping him from moving. "I like this girl, she's sweet and a good egg. Don't you dare change her." I whisper while poking my finger into Jareds' chest, eyeing him. "Alright." He says softly, his voice sounding like honey with how smooth it comes out. His voice doesn't sound like he's been smoking for 30 years and the effect it has on me is disarming. My blood is still smeared all over his mouth but it's kind of cute. I just want to laugh because he's such a messy eater. It's gives him a boyish charm that puts a smile on my face. I lean forward and kiss his cheek.


	6. I Know What I Must Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation, humor and romance.

"Wait a minute, you're just agreeing? You're not going to question it?" It's flabbergasting that he's just going along with what I want. I thought his goal was to turn as many vampires into his minions as possible. I narrow my eyes at him. This is out of character, am I missing something? Were there signals he was giving me that I overlooked? We've only been around eachother twice now, there's no way I'm growing on him. That he's starting to want me around, is there? "Yes, I'm agreeing. No, I'm not questioning you." He said, looking at me with a soft expression. Whoaaa, what? That's....sweet. I look over his features, brushing my fingers along his jaw. It's a heart warming moment that's broken by Olina walking in. "Hey, we were looking...oh." She stopped at the doorframe looking between us before a smile broke across her face. "I see, I'll let everyone know you're busy." "Oh my god, Olina. Don't you dare say anything gross. It's....okay, it is what it looks like. Nevermind, tell everyone I'll see them in a minute. Hey, and if you can find me just scotch and nothing mixed with it, I'll love you forever." I roll my eyes when she snickers and shoots finger guns at me. How lame, and endearing. "Right, Jasmine's busy fucking a hot guy. She'll be out of remission for a little while. And find numbing juice, got it." She winks and walks out. I groan, dropping my head on Jareds' shoulder with a thud. "Im going to kill her." I whine out, embarrassed. The chuckle that Jared lets out moves the both of us. The sound is light and charming, I look up to see the most devilish smirk on his face. No one should look that handsome and dangerously delectable, it's not fair to all of the other men in the world. But damn if I'm not glad he's under me, it gives me a small power rush. I feel my face pull together as I recall what I was thinking before Olina walked in. "Why would you just agree and go along with what I want?" I scan his face as I say it. His smile fades into relaxed ease as he regards me, I can see the gears turned behind his eyes as he thinks of the response he wants to settle on. "You came back. You opened your own veins for me, disregarding your own safety. Not knowing what quenching my thirst would mean for you. Pain, death, further change from my virus. You didn't care, you trusted me. It was idiotic." That was the most he's ever spoken, I wanted to hear more. Well, I accidentally came back but I won't let him know about that. I would never think of shunning him, directly or indirectly. But he is right, I didn't even think of the negative impact of what letting him feed from me head-on would cause. Even though he does scare me with his strong desire for vengeance, his appreciation for my unintentional selfless act is touching. It's a side of himself that's not shown, maybe what his father did to him left him so broken and angry that he'll latch onto any form of comfort that comes his way. He has to know how unhealthy that is, that if he did this with anyone other then me that the person would most likely use him. It's like he learned nothing from the time his father took away from him. Or maybe, he's trying to make up for lost time and he's finding that piece of solace in me. "Well, you never know unless you take that leap of faith." I say, hoping he understands what I'm trying to convey to him. That he knows I won't run away from the cards he's put on the table. It's hard to stop the longing I feel for him, the desire for something more. I continue just to see where I should put my cards on this metaphoric table, "What does that make us Jared? Because I'm trying very hard to ignore the things I'm feeling but you're making it very hard. I said I would be there to catch you when everything is over, and I will...Even if it's ashes that are in my hands." I sigh looking at his scarf letting my fingers toy with it, I know that was ghoulish overkill, but damn it's the reality of what's to come. "Don't make me feel something when I know I can't have it, can't have you in the way I want." I can't keep him in my arms, and I can't keep him from getting the vengence he deserves. And I wouldn't want to, he's earned the justification for his actions when he was made into a motified vampire by force. "It would have been nice to have met you before this happened to me. But I wouldn't have been the same man." He spoke like this situation is the most ideal way for us to have met. I don't know the man he was before, but if his tone of voice is anything to go by he wasn't a very understanding or kind person before his modifications. I look up at him and find a sad, optimistic flare burning in his eyes. My heart melt, and my decision is instantly set in stone. I'll give him more then just a hand to hold on his death bed. I'll show him love, kindness, and pointless adventure. A friend, a lover, one person to have in his life that doesn't want him around for some type of gain. I don't know how long he's been alive, but everyone deserves to have some form of selfless compassionate act happen to them. Something for them to understand what it means to have 'lived a full life'. The ying yang image pops into my head. He's had nothing but negative situations in his life, a little bit of happiness is what he needs. "Would you like to dance?" I say as I start pushing off his multiple jackets and removing his scarf. I'm technically not giving him any room to deny the request but he knows he has that option. I bring us both into a standing position. He watches me as I undress him, watching how I react to seeing his worn and torn dress shirt and vest underneath. It's obvious now, that these are the clothes he's worn since he got himself stuck in his fathers unforgiving web. That's a good way to view Eli Damaskinos as, a spider that feeds on anything willing to get caught in his clutches. I'm only making the assumption that Jared was willing because why would you not trust your blood relative in the beginning? You wouldn't know them well enough to make a negative judgment call about them. And it would explain Jareds' need for pay back, he put his misguided trust on his father in hopes of establishing some type of relationship that he missed out on when he was younger. The need for acceptance is a very human trait to possess, but Jared isn't like any other vampire so it wouldn't be too out of character for him to have. My eyes were zoned in on the lean muscle of his arms and shoulders, and i ran my hands over it basically feeling him up. Or sizing up a potential mate, because the pheromones he's giving off are making it hard to think. I'd be ashamed of my forward actions if I hadn't had the privilege of seeing through the cracks of Jareds' monstrous front. But I have, and I'm not afraid or guilty for the feelings that have grown for him. I step forward resting my hand on his shoulder and out stretching my other waiting for him meet me. His fingers slid over mine and his other went around my waist to bring me further towards him. Just that simple act turned a formal dance into something more intimate and personal. He starts to lead me around the room in a slow Waltz. We're both spinning and gliding across the floor in a way that shouldn't be in a run down room at the back of a club, but in a ballroom with chandelier light gleaming around us. I start to hum and let my eyes close, my choice of song Once Upon a Dream. The rhythm matches the pace he's set for the dance and it's lovely. I decide to sing it, because it felt natural, and I may have wanted to see how my voice would sound singing it. 'I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true the visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, The way you did once upon a dream. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, The way you did once upon a dream.' I slow to a stop, and he does with me. Nothing is said, but i look at him and see something in his eyes that I can't identify. The musky smell radiating out of his skin is intoxicating, it's a cloud of potent desire that is knee weakening. He leans forward capturing my lips in a tender passion, and I let him. Shocked that he took the initiative but very pleased by it. My arms move to wrap around his neck while both of his circle around my waist. This canoodling could go on for hours and I would be perfectly happy with it. I don't expect anything more to happen, but if it does that would just fine with me. After what feels like hours, but is actually minutes, his hands slide down to lift me into his arms. I lazily lock my legs around his waist, feeling much like I'm drunk and I look to find his expression mirroring how I feel. He brings me back over to the couch laying me out across it. His form filling my line of sight as him body leans over top of mine caging me in. Blue eyes the only thing I see as his lips find mine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sort of winging it at this point, I wanted the Reader to shun Jared but the romantic heart in me won't let me do it. Oh well. Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	7. A Sexual Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much smut, and the obvious fact that Jared has lived for quite sometime and knows exactly what he's doing.

The softness of his lips was easy to melt into, the way he moved his head was as if he was drinking me in. I've never had just a simple kiss create such a frenzy inside of me. The phenomenons oozing out of his pores was doing something to me that I couldn't put into words. When I say oozing, i meant it, it was as if his scent was a cloud. The heavy, musky scent was making my head spin in the most pleasant of ways. I felt my fingers starting to go numb and realize I'm gripping his hips so tightly that my knuckles are white. 'That's going to bruise.' I think as a smirk slides across my features. Jared pulls back from the kiss to observe my expression curiously, but I wasn't having any of that. I follow his soft pillow lips and brush the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip, gently flicking and toying with his scar. A rumble deep in his chest has me gasping and squirming underneath him. I will my hands to unclench so I can move them under his shirt to the toned muscles of his stomach. Our tongues meeting together in the middle as I explore the expansion of his entire torso. The coldness of his skin is such a welcome invitation to my hot fingers. The imagery isn't lost to me, his hunger is quenched by me, his temperature is regulated by mine, even his phenomenons are counteracted by mine. I can feel his body reacting to my scent, almost like a male drawn to a female in heat. I break away from his lips panting, "We've barely started and I'm already out of breath." I open my eyes to find his predatory gaze watching me. My nails dig into to the back of his ribs as I raise my hips up to meet his. Jared chuckles as if this isn't affecting him in the least bit. He hums, "Well, that just won't do." My confusion is short lived as I feel his fingers skim up my inner thigh teasingly. "Nnnuhhh." I whine out, my head falling back onto the couch as I open my legs wider for him. My clit throbbing from just the single touch and my lungs refusing to works. My shuttering breaths almost drowning out his light panting. But my hearing picks up on it and has my eyes fluttering open to watch him. Jared was looking over my body with a need on his face that could be described as desperate. He looked like a stranded man in the desert that just found a pool of water. Before I could even blink he was slipping from my fingers moving down to my legs and removing my boots. They hit the ground with loud thuds as I held my breath to see his next move. I was expecting him to move onto my pants next but instead he gently lifted my calf bringing my foot to his mouth. The feeling of tongue softly massaging my toes had me exhaling a loud sigh letting my head fall back onto the couch. The tingling from his menstruations traveled throughout my entire leg causing my pussy to clench around nothing. A whine bursted out of me as he switched to the other foot giving equal attention as the first one. I could feel myself soaking through my panties as he continued, my body aching at this point for anything he's willing to give me. Jared pulled back with a little popping noise and I raised my head knowing full well if he didn't continue doing something that I was going to start begging. He inhaled deeply, "I can smell your needy cunt." Blood rushed to cheeks so quickly that I looked away to hide it. "That's an odd way of bragging." I said softly, as I chanced a glance at him before looking away again. I knew my body was reacting in a way it never had before, but I didn't want to hide the pleasure he was drawing out of me. I wanted him to know that he was completely undoing me, turning me into puddy in his hands or more accurately his mouth. Jareds' fingers gliding along my calves and up the outsides of my thighs to slowly rest his hands on my hips. He chuckled, "Well, I have been known to speak boastfully about my own achievements." I meet his eyes and find a boyish grin on his face like this game he was playing was something innocent and novice. I swallow the huff i wanted to let out and feel my hips twitch upwards involuntarily from his adorable jesting. "Jared if you keep teasing me, I think I'm going to explode." My sentence started off as a warning but ending with an anguished tone that I wasn't used to hearing from myself. I could have phrased it more elegantly but my brain felt fried enough already. "Ahh.." His eyes were lidded as he watched me, "well, I wouldn't want to keep my lady wanting for anything. No, that just won't do." As he was speaking his hands were working my leather pants down my legs and off my body to be discarded on the floor with my boots. 'His lady?' A warmed spread across my chest that had absolutely nothing to do with my half naked state. Before i could ask about the declaration, he was spreading my legs and licking a broad strip up my pussy completely wiping my mind of all rational thought. A quiet moan bubbled out of me as my back ached off of the couch. He hummed as he licked over my clit, the vibration making me squirm away. His hands shot out locking me in place, forcing me to stay where he wanted. He nibbled my clit with his teeth as if to prove that if he wanted to do something, he was damn well going to. I felt my legs already shaking as I released a loud whine, clutching the couch cushions with my hands to ground myself. I felt his scar ripple slightly and the feeling of his tongue prodding at my entrance. He was opening his mouth fully to get his tongue further inside of me, that alone had me moaning in approval. Jared wasted no time working his thick appendage of a tongue into my dripping pussy. "Nnnn, ahhhh Jared." I whimpered out, trying to relax myself before I came too quickly. But he was relentless, sliding in and out of me as if it was second nature to fuck me with his tongue like it was a cock. He kept hitting my g spot like he was trying to make me cum in record time and fuck if he wasn't succeeding. I cried out everytime he rammed back in, my cunt clenching around his tongue trying to milk it. I looked down in time to see his fingers finding their way to my clit, my eyes locking with his as he touched it. He gently massaged it like I would break, and he was right in his soft touches. My legs locked around his back as I curled into myself and towards him, my entire body shaking as I felt myself gushing around his tongue. The noise that came out of my mouth was a cross between a crying plea and a desperate exhale. He worked me through it, never easing up or slowing down until he got every last drop of my orgasm into his waiting mouth. He watched my face through every level of the climax and slowed to a stop as my eyes drooped and legs went limp around him. My body sagged onto the couch behind me. My heart hammering against my chest as I stared up at the ceiling. I heard the rustling of clothes and things falling to the floor, i weakly raise my head to find Jared completely naked in between my legs. His fingers lightly traced patterns into my inner thighs, "Are you ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't added anymore chapters until now, life got ahead of me. Probably not gonna proof read this chapter either, but if you're still reading up until this point it's obvious that you don't care about grammar mistakes 🙃


	8. Uhm, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to penetration. That's pretty much it.

I hum thoughtfully, looking over his kneeling form infront of me. He was built like a triangle, wide shoulders that look like he could carry a bus on them, to narrow hips with a V-shape that could cut glass. His chest was something I couldn't look away from. His ribs were almost like armour on top, completely throwing me off. Every individual rib showing, his entire torso body structure was completely visible. The skin and muscles taut, it almost looked uncomfortable. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing showing how his muscle and ribs expand. I couldn't take my eyes off of him even if I wanted to, he was so unique and it was beautiful. I sat up to get a closer look, bringing my hands up to skim my fingers along his chest. The hard surface of his chest a dramatic contrast to mine, but not unwelcome. Jared cleared his throat, I look up to find his gaze off to the side in either embarrassment or shame. I couldn't tell, but I wasn't having any of that. A wave of determination coursed through me as I leaned forward to place a kiss to the middle of his chest. I felt him shift, happy that his attention was where it should be and not in a sea of self doubt. I continued kissing all along his chest, collarbones and even ribs, leaving no inch of him untouched by my lips. I let my eyes lazily drift up to his, "Perfect." My voice barely above a whisper. I saw something in his gaze snap, I couldn't decipher what it was before his mouth was melting into mine. His ability to instantly turn me into a puddle in his arms should be illegal. I heard a ripping sound and felt the cold air on chest. 'Shit, I don't have another shirt to wear!' "J-Jared!" I gasped, clearly his confidence was back with a vengeance. He laughed softly, his head moving down to my nipples taking one in his mouth. I felt his tongue circle around it before it split and he was latching onto my chest stabbing his stingers into my breast. If he was making some kind of point it was lost to me, the feeling of when he fed from me not long ago coming back full force. I couldn't control the way my body squirmed against him, it's like I couldn't decide if I wanted to get away or closer. I was moaning everytime his tongue sucked, my hands shooting out to wrap around his head pulling him closer. My body was shaking when he unlatched to move to my other breast. I was already panting again, trying to stay above water as he worked my other nipple with just the same vigor as the first. It was hard to stop myself from screaming, I could feel my third orgasm of the night approaching. Just so soon after my second one too, my eyes were wide as I looked down at Jared in disbelief. 'How the fuck can he command my body so well? It isn't natural... Ahh, right, yes, it isn't natural.' A half moan, half laugh bubbled out of me as I came. My eyes finding the spongy looking shoulder blades on his back, further proving that this man is otherworldly. He sighed as he licked the remaining blood off of my chest when he pulled back. Both of us watched as the wound healed and closed over as if nothing just happened. I tried to catch my breath as I spoke, "I, i-I don't know if... I am...ready." A breathy laugh coming out of me. "You're, you, uuugghhh." He hummed, pushing me down on the couch and following as he does so. "You are ready," He buries his face in my neck, running his nose along the length of it breathing me in. "You are perfect, you were made for me." I moved so I could look in his eyes, and what I saw had my chest constricting. The amazement in his features was like a bird in a gilded cage, his emotions looking as if they wanted to break free from how strong they were. I can see it, all of the thoughts locked inside his mind written in his eyes. He believes I'm meant to be his other half, that we're two sides to the same coin. It was overwhelming, it was overpowering and yet it was irrefutably true. He was right, I was so busy being in the moment with him that I didn't stop to actually think about it. There are many things I know about Jared Nomak, he is a merke, through his torment he never lost his pride, he is someone that has lived through pain and saw it for what it is: experience and knowledge to learn from. He isn't trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel, it found him. I found him. I wasn't just someone that could give him happiness in his torn up life, I am the only one that can give him happiness. I was meant to be here, I was meant to find him. This revelation brings tears to eyes, and I lean forward to kiss him. To try to convey that I understand, to pour every emotion I'm feeling in the kiss. And he response in kind, my every turn, nibble and bite met with an equal match of passion. I wrap my legs around him as he leans forward sliding inside of me. My moaning and his panting filling the room like an orchestra. Showing anyone that comes near what it is to truly make music worth listening to. As quickly as the passion started, it shifting into something feral and animalistic. The growl that clawed it's way out of my throat was shocking. He was dominanting me in a way I couldn't explain, his scent trying to blanket me in until all that was on my mind was him. He whined, and tightened his arms around me stopping me from moving. "Mmm, ahhhh. JAAAARED!" I couldn't understand what was happening, it felt rapturous to the point of insanity. I felt a slight catch at my entrance, like something bigger was trying to push into me. 'A knot, he has a mating knot.' The thought whispered in the back of my mind, taking root and blossoming until I was begging. "Please Jared, please." Tears of ecstacy rolling down my face as he continued to pound into my pussy, trying desperately to get his knot inside. His frenzied snarl forcing a mewl out of me, my body involuntarily baring my neck to him showing my submission. So close, my toes curling and nails digging into his ribs waiting for him to catch in just the right way to. The built of this climax so unlike anything else. 'Him, him, him, Jared, mate, MINE.' My crazed thoughts began spewing out of me after that final word. "Mine, you're mine Jared. No one else's. Mine, mine, min-ahhhh!" He bit into my neck as his knot popped into me. My vision blurred, I could feel my body trying to jerk and spasm against Jareds' iron grip. His seed filling my throbbing pussy the only thing I could feel. His whimper against my neck the only thing I can hear. Every time I feel my pussy clench milking him further, it's accompanied by a relieved groan from Jared. I, on the other hand, can't even make a sound. The pleasure too much for me to do anything but gasp for air. He purrs as he licks my neck, adjusting his hips to bury his knot deeper. A high pitched moan the only response I have for his menstruations. We stay like this for 20 minutes. Making minor movements to prolong the pleasure as much as we can. I sigh softly as I finally feel the knot fully deflate and juices gush out on to the couch under us. 'That was...something else.' I think incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to catch my grammar mistakes as i was writing. But....Oof, yeah. Gonna need a break after writing that. Wow.🥵


End file.
